ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki:Artykuł na medal/Przyjęte
Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (miejsce) * Uważam, że artykuł ten predysponuje na miano Artykułu na Medal: doskonale i szczegółowo opisuje dom pani Foster. Zawiera także cenne informacje. [[User:Ciastkoo|'C']]iastkoo 12:27, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C']]iastkoo 12:27, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # Piramidzia Heads or tails? 12:28, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) #Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 13:03, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Jak najbardziej ZA. # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 14:02, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) # 0x60px MoisissurePleśń♥ 19:45, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) #Marcy I'm walking on sunshine 20:15, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Świetna robota z tym artem, Ciastkoo. Naprawdę godny miana na medal. Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 13:03, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) ** Dziękuję ^^ [[User:Ciastkoo|'C']]iastkoo 13:11, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster * Ideał artykułu o odcinku - zawiera szczegółowy i wyjątkowo obszerny opis fabuły, galerię i różne ciekawostki, a także cytaty. Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:37, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:37, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (...or tails?) 20:42, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (in a world of my own) 20:49, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 19:01, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 22:36, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) #ja (dyskusja) 21:37, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Ideał może nie, ale sam artykuł bardzo dobry. Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 22:36, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) Pani Foster * Uważam, że artykuł ten jest dość bogaty w informacje i w szczegółach opisuje postać, jedną z ważniejszych w serialu. Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 21:47, lip 5, 2013 (UTC). 20px|left Za: # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 21:47, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) # 21:51, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) No, dużo wyciśnięte. ^^ #Podpisująca się (dyskusja) 21:52, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 15:16, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Craig McCracken * Uważam, że artykuł jest dobrze napisany i świetnie opisuje biografię twórcy serialu. Zawiera bardzo cennych i zweryfikowanych informacji zebranych w jednym miejscu. 17:57, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 17:57, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (droggelbecher) 17:58, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 17:59, cze 15, 2013 (UTC)...górami i lasami... # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 19:31, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 10:27, cze 29, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Bloo i Maks - relacje * Nie muszę wyjaśniać, wystarczy przeczytać. 09:34, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 09:34, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 11:25, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 11:32, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 13:09, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # Gouomp (Ssij cytrynę, kurduplu!) 20:37, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 11:06, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Czytaj i płacz * Ciekawy artykuł, zawierający bogaty opis odcinka i interesujące ciekawostki, jak i cytaty. Czytelny graficznie. Sądzę, że z pewnością zasługuje na wyróżnienie. 09:27, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 09:27, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 09:35, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 09:48, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Opis made by me ^^ Jakże mógłbym więc nie zagłosować?! # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 18:46, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy * Bardzo rozbudowany artykuł zawierający opis odcinka, ciekawą galerię oraz projekty i szkice. (Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 12:48, mar 30, 2013 (UTC)) 20px|left Za: # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 12:48, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) # 09:27, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Zmyślony przyjaciel * Bardzo interesujący artykuł, zawiera dużą ilość informacji. Realistycznie i szczegółowo przedstawia wizję istnienia zmyślonych przyjaciół w świecie przedstawionym w serialu. 17:30, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 17:30, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 17:34, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo ambitnie napisany artykuł :) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 19:15, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) # ...Ghru! :^... 21:07, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 17:14, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Maks * Artykuł o Maksie jest dobrze rozbudowany i bardzo czytelny. Zawiera on historię bohatera, charakterystykę i galerię postaci. Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 13:52, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # Sylwia1988 (Moja tablica) 14:52, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 14:16, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # 09:05, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 18:29, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Nowy dom Bloo * Artykuł ciekawy, schludny. Poza tym, jest najdłuższym artykułem na DDZPPF Wiki. 15:37, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 15:37, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 14:34, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 13:18, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 11:59, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Franciszka Foster * Rozbudowany i ciekawy artykuł, zawierający wszystkie potrzebne informacje o postaci. Zawarte są cytaty, opis wyglądu, historii oraz charakteru, ciekawostki, a także nieprzeciętna galeria. 12:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 12:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 13:27, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 14:14, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Kategoria:Głosowania